


Omen

by saxophonesandcuesticks



Category: Youtube (RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Danny knows everything, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonesandcuesticks/pseuds/saxophonesandcuesticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm feeling something, something different<br/>When you left, my picture changed<br/>I was blinded, I'd not envisioned<br/>The same face in a different frame</p><p>It's an omen, caught my baby crying<br/>Saw the silver lining<br/>It must be an omen<br/>Needed you to show me, without you I am lonely</p><p>My mind would rule my heart<br/>I didn't pay attention to the light in the dark<br/>It left me torn apart<br/>But now I see your tears are an omen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omen

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yes, I know. Two septiplier smuts.
> 
> This is a one shot. The other is not.
> 
> Kay? Kay. ^u^

_"Mark, I-i can't keep doin' t'is anymore. T'e long distance t'ing is killin me inside...... I luv ya, but it hurts to much............" Sean sobbed, tears streaming from his baby blue eyes as he grabbed his suitcase and headed for the Über driver waiting out front in the rain. Mark tried reasoning, pleading, for him to stay. But, no amount of begging could change the Irishman's mind and that shattered Mark's heart, leaving him in shambles as his baby walked out the door, never to return._

_Sean's plane ticket didn't have him leaving for another few days, but Mark didn't know that. He was going to stay in a hotel room near the airport until he had to go back to his house in Ireland. Hell, he didn't want to. He couldn't just move in with the American. He didn't have a green card, nor could he just uproot his life. Mark spoke about it, but it scared Sean deeply. It meant making their status more permanent, and he wasn't ready. Nor was he ready for the sheer amount of hate that he was going to get for 'taking' Mark from his Fanbase, despite most of them believing the two YouTubers to be gay for each other, so he lied for reason he left, and **that** ended up hurting him even more._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Two days after Jack left, Mark was in bed for nearly the entire day. The depression tore him up, and ate at his heart, leaving him listless and lonely. He had enough videos in his caché to placate his fanbase for the next few days. He finally worked up enough courage to send Danny a text, asking if he had time for Mark to come by for a chat. Mark desperately needed someone to vent to. Danny of course, said yes. So Mark hopped into his car and drove to the Grump's space to talk with his friend.

Once there, Danny greeted him warmly, and 'led' him to the recording studio, where they could chat privately. "Talk to me Mark. You look like you've been through hell." Dan asked softly, taking into account his friend's tear stained cheeks and red, puffy eyes.

"I- uh, S-Sean left....." Mark replied, his voice cracking more as tears brimmed those deep brown eyes that are usually so full of life and love for the world. The Grump frowned and pulled the other YouTuber close in a warm hug. Danny was one of the select few who knew of their relationship, so he knew the amount of love he held for the Irishman. It was the kind of love that you couldn't measure. The kind of love that soul mates had. And Mark would gladly give the moon to Jack if he could.

When Mark calmed down, he told Danny everything that happened the day that Sean walked out the door. Even his thoughts about wanting Sean to move in with him.

"Did you ask him that out loud?" Danny asked softly, once Mark was done with his spiel.

"Ask him what out loud?" Asked Mark with a soft sniffle, wiping his nose with a tissue.

"You asking him to live with you."

"Uh, y-yes?"

"Well there you go."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Look, to me, Sean is terrified that moving in with you will result in a shit ton of backlash. He's going to uproot himself and coming to a place he barely knows, because he loves you that much. If my guess is correct, he'll be at a hotel near LAX because his ticket can't be used due to him originally wanting to spend as much time with you as possible."

That's when it hit Mark. He needed to find Sean. Now. He lept up from his seat, thanking Danny for the chat, and bolting out the door to his car. Mark drove back home and began looking for the closest hotel to LAX, knowing Sean would want to be as close as possible, due to laziness and not wanting to get lost on the way to his only way back to Ireland.

Mark eventually found the right hotel, called the front desk, asking if Sean was there, and sure enough, he was. So Mark was immediately out the door.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The receptionist attempted flirting with Mark at first, but he nicely told her he was gay, so she gave him Sean's room number and with a brief thank you, Mark ran up the stairs, all the way to the 10th floor.

"1023, c'mon, where the fuck is room 1023?!?" He growled softly, very nearly running around the entire floor and getting turned around, until he finally found his lover's hotel room. Hesitantly, he knocked on the door.

Sean who was wearing nothin but a robe cause he just got out of the shower, was puzzled as to who exactly was at his door, answered it, but nearly dropped the hot mug full of hot coffee in his hands when he saw a red-faced, panting Markimoo at his door. "M-Mark??? Wh-what are yew doin here??"

"It hit me. I..... I needed you with me Sean. These past few days have been nothing but hell on my heart, and I realized I hurt you. C-can you forgive me?"

A few moments full of tension passed, but Sean set his mug down and nearly lept into Mark's arms, sniffling and murmuring yes into the other's ears.

-:-

Mark caught Sean and let out a purr like growl in his baritone voice at the words filling his ears. Sean shivered with pleasure and whined needily. The American caught on and entered the room, shutting the door with his foot, then set Sean on the bed. "Strip love. Daddy needs you." He commanded gently, when he realized Sean dropped into subspace.

"Yes S-sir." Little Jack replied with another shiver as he shed the robe, leaving his lithe body bare, his cock slowly hardening. Mark hissed softly, his own dick hardening at the sight. "Does my little Jackaboy want it hard and rough, or gentle?"

"H-hard an fast Daddy. Please....."

"As you wish my sweet little boy~" Mark purred divesting himself of his clothes. "On your back, present your slutty little hole to your Daddy."

Jack complied easily, showing off his ass that had a rather large, pink glass plug in it. "Such an adorable, needy little slut. You must've had that in while you were in the shower huh~?"

"Yessir. B-but I dinna cum. I-it jus felt good, an I felt s-so empty...." Jack admitted, voice full of guilt.

Mark silenced him with a gentle, passionate kiss. "I'm not mad. And it looks like there's still enough lube I can just slide right in~"

Jack whined and began begging for it at that. However, Mark did play with him a bit, leaving marks all over Jack's body with his mouth, toyed with those dark nipples, and hard, aching prick, and after a few moments, Daddy Mark teasingly pulled the plug out, relishing in the symphony of noises it pulled from Jack's throat. When he was ready, he slid into that tight hole, groaning as it spasmed around him.

Then when Jack's hips began rocking against the thick cock in his ass, Mark kissed him and started slamming into him, causing Jack to moan into his Daddy's mouth lewdly. But neither man was going to last long like this.

"Ah, baby, I'm getting close. Beg me to cum my little horny slut~"

"Da-ahhh-ddy, I-I need it, a-ah, God, I-I wanna cum s-so badly. I-I've been such a gewd fer Daddy p-please!!" He begged, Irish accent thick from arousal.

"Mh, I think my good little boy deserves a reward for such pretty begging, huh~?"

"A-aye Daddy, p-please!!!" And with that, Mark bent down and bit an unmarked patch of skin on Jack's shoulder as one hand went to that pretty throat, and squeezed as the other hand simultaneously pumped Jack's cock in a somewhat tight fist. Jack's vision swam as his head got delightfully light and he became hyper-aware of his Daddy's huge cock hammering into his hole, hitting his special spot with every thrust.

A silent scream was ripped from the Irishman's throat as he came, Mark following with a shout of his own right after.

-:-

When they were done, Mark peppered Jack with soft kisses, praising him with sweet words. Then when they both came down from their high, the American took his baby to the bathtub where he ran a delightfully warm bath to help bring Sean up from Subspace. As soon as it was done filling up, he set the skinnier man in the tub and began to gently clean him.

Eventually, Sean came back. "Mmh, Maaark...." He whined with a cracked, groggy voice, "lemme alone...."

Mark chuckled, "I have to clean you, then we're gonna go cuddle until we pass out.

".......Mkay."

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, I was up till 2:19 am writing this to Omen by Disclosure feat. Sam Smith, and I apologize for any errors I made while cramming this in.....
> 
> If you have seen an error, or want me to fix it, let me know! ^^;
> 
> *EDIT* I realized I didn't specify if they settled the argument about Jack moving, so I'll wrap it up in another chapter


End file.
